Event
An event can randomly occur as a player is involved in the colonization of a planet. An event can either benefit the player or cause drawbacks, and the player may or may not have the choice to accept its consequences. Events that allow the player to choose an option can be canceled by rebooting the game before a choice is made. A history of all events that have taken place on a world can be accessed by tapping the blue planet button at the top right of your screen, until you see your planet in full view, and then tapping on the scroll button at the bottom right of your screen. Positive events Masterpiece A local artist in City has created a musical/poem/song/painting/ that is being hailed as a true masterpiece, and a landmark achievement in the developing culture of world. It has spurred a new era of artistic development across the planet, giving you a new Culture Point to spend. The masterpiece can be one of many forms of artwork or entertainment, such as a poem, film or video game. In any case, the player would be rewarded with a Culture Point that can be used. Miner Miracle A group of ambitious miners at mine have been working day and night to improve their operation. Thanks to their efforts, the level number mine has been upgraded to level number. Local Color - choice A new - sport/ seasonal festival/ music style/ film festival/ gaming festival/ astronomical society/ scientific conference is gaining popularity in City. If we get the local government to endorse it, it could bring in price worth of revenue. If we let it develop organically, we'll get a free Culture Point. What should we do? A. Promote it. B. Leave it alone. Great Library of world The richest man/woman on world, among other things a famous book collector, has died in City. In his/her will, he/she allocated funds for the construction of an enormous library, the largest ever built on this planet. Once complete this will transform city into a powerful center for cutting-edge thought and culture on world. Revenue boost/min for the city of 1.500c to 5.000c. Echoes of the Past One of the original explorers to land on world has begun gathering artifacts from those early days after landfall, with plans to build a museum around the collection in City. When it opens it should bring in some welcome revenue, as well as encouraging interest in the science behind space exploration. Revenue boost of 1.000c to 4.000c/minute. I'm not sure if it also shifts your world's Culture. Our Robotic Past - choice A hiker near City has made a stunning discovery, a pre-colonial lander, a relic of the old days of robotic space exploration, half buried but almost perfectly preserved on the surface of world A wealthy collector is offering you price for it, but a local museum is offering you a free Culture Point if you donate it as a public monument. What would you like to do? A. Sell to collector B. Donate to museum Wonder of world - choice A seemingly normal engineer working at our building in City has turned out to be something of a prodigy! Under his/her guidance the facility could be upgraded to a stunning level X and run without any maintenance at all, becoming a true wonder of world! A. Decline B. Accept Please don't decline this. There is no reason to. Local Mystique A hit film/poem/novel/symphony/song has been released which portrays City as a sexy, vibrant, exciting city full of thrilling adventures and exotic romance. People have begun flocking to world in the hope of capturing this dream for themselves, resulting in a minor population boom for City. Population boost/min of 2-10. Trade Route Established The citizens of City and City have completed a high-speed shipping network between their two cities. The new system will greatly stimulate trade between the two communities, with economic benefits for both. Both cities gain a large boost in revenue. Even if this event appears multiple times for the same two cities, they will only have one trade route with each other. A city can have one trade route with each other city on your world, so the more cities your world has, the more revenue you can get out of trade routes. Population Boom A minor population boom has begun in City! After an international agreement to lower transit restrictions and encourage movement throughout the UNSA, more people are moving to world in search of adventure and opportunity. A population boom of 5 - 25/min. Prerequisite: UNSA A Rising Star - choice A talented - actor/ filmmaker/ writer/ athlete/ journalist/ musician/ chef/ painter/ songwriter/ programmer/ poet in City is rapidly gaining popularity all across world. With the right support, he/she could become a true cultural phenomenon. How should we promote his/her work? ''-paid broadcasts: +price revenue in City'' ''-live shows: + boost in City'' The revenue boost is usually around 1.500c/minute and the population boost around +5/minute. Pay Dirt Rich - platinum/ gold/ rhenium/ uranium/ iridium/ gem/ osmium deposits have been discovered throughout the City region. Prospectors are already flocking to the site, and we expect it to be a major boost to the local economy! The revenue boost is around 2.000c to 4.000c/minute. Eureka! A research team in City has accidentally ruined a critical experiment after a mix-up in the lab. The potential disaster turned out to have a happy conclusion, though, as the resulting readings provided them with the key to finish their Research immediately! Current research finished. The League A new - Martial Arts/ Thumb wrestling/ Table Tennis/ Dancing/ Volleyball/ Poker/ Netball/ Boxing/ Snooker/ Surfing/ Gymnastics League has been established, with teams participating from all across world! The sport has become wildly popular among the people of world, and has become a significant source of revenue for every city with a local team. This is the best event you can get in my opinion. A revenue boost of 2.000c to 14.000c in every city you have at the time the event takes place. If you get this event multiple times, you can get the same type of sports league multiple times in the same city, and it just stacks. Prerequisite: Have at least 5 cities on your world. Ready to Rumble Sports fans all across world are pouring into City for the opening of its brand new, state-of-the-art sports stadium, the largest ever built on world. With such an incredible facility to enjoy, it's certain that City will be a worldwide sports hub for years to come. Revenue boost of about 4.000c/min. Prerequisite: Have a sports League, which is obtained through the The League event. Lights, Camera, Action! An enterprising young man/woman has opened a film studio in City. Having secured financial backing and demonstrating a clear vision, his/her first few releases have already been big hits! Without a doubt, this will help stimulate the City economy. Revenue boost of 1.500c to 4.000c/minute. Dropping Crime Rates A new police commissioner in City has begun a crackdown on organized crime, and the program is already seeing fantastic results! If it keeps up, we expect to see a significant drop in the crime rates of City from now on! Prerequisite: you need to first have high crime rates in that city because of the Rising Crime Rates event. This event cancels the population leaving the city. Genetic Park City is happy to announce the opening of its new Genetic Park, a sprawling tourist attraction featuring genetically engineered specimens of extinct animal species, as well as creatures pulled from classical mythology and medieval fantasy. The park is already pulling in huge crowds, and we expect absolutely nothing to go wrong. Revenue boost of about 4.000c/minute Local Language It's official: the local dialect of City has been classified as an entirely new language! No longer understandable to foreigners at all, this new tongue has been adopted as one of the official languages of world, and has granted your society a Culture Point for its development! Prerequisite: The city needs to already have a Local Dialect. The Latest Craze A local subsidiary of the Horizon Corporation in City has produced a new product that has gone viral! We're seeing significant growth in the local economy, and out revenue projections are increasing daily! Very substantial Revenue boost. Can go above 20.000c/min. Prerequisite: Horizon Corporation Corporate Acquisition - choice The Horizon Acquisitions department has identified a promising startup in Tyson. They're recommending either investing in the company, which will cost price and generate boost, or a complete purchase of the company entirely, which will cost price and generate boost. Invest a small amount to get a small revenue boost, a large amount to get a large boost, or refuse entirely. If you can afford it, the complete purchase option is best in the long run. Prerequisite: Horizon Corporation Culling the Herd - choice We have captured a spy from the Sons of Hephaestus in our territory, trying to derail our terraforming efforts. While they refuse to accept responsibility for his actions, the Sons leadership are demanding we release him into their custody immediately. Our negotiator believes she can get them to offer compensation for his release, but wants to know what she should demand? - Technology technology ''- a culture point'' Prerequisite: Daughters of Gaia New Growth A geneticist in City has discovered a radically effective new means of promoting growth among the local wildlife. Using this technique, the area surrounding City is seeing a dramatic increase in biomass! City produces biomass/minute. Prerequisite: Daughters of Gaia Itty Bitty Living Space A talented architect has reconfigured and overhauled several zones of City, freeing up much needed room for extra living space. We estimate that as many as number new habitations can now fit within the existing infrastructure of the city. Prerequisite: Sons of Hephaestus Negative events The Sky is Falling - choice Our scientists have detected an incoming meteor! If its course remains unchanged it will impact near City and destroy our building. We have the ability to stop it, but doing so would cost price. Should we begin the mission? A. Refuse B. Accept The price is generally under 2.000.000c. Network Overload A massive power surge in city has led to a cascading failure in our data network. The damage has been contained, but unfortunately not before it overloaded our science systems and reset all of our research into Research. Timer for research resets. Facility Downgraded During a routine inspection of the City building, engineers discovered several potentially disastrous fungus colonies which have led them to downgrade its rating from level - to level -. Fire A fire has broken out in City! Emergency responders were on the scene in minutes, but were unable to save our building. The facility has been completely destroyed. Harsh Winter A particularly harsh winter has temporarily reduced the health of species by -% Temporary health reduction for that species, visible in 'modifier' part of a species' health calculations. Prerequisite: Play using Biospheres and have species on your world. Poaching Poachers have begun aggressively targeting species specimens, resulting in a permanent reduction of the species health by -%. Permanent health reduction for that species, visible in 'modifier' part of a species' health calculations. Prerequisite: Play using the Biospheres feature and have species on your world. Rough Weather A terrible storm has temporarily reduced the health of the species by -% Prerequisite: Play using the Biospheres feature and have species on your world. Government Shutdown - choice Unable to reach a compromise, various factions in the UNSA legislature are heading toward a total government shutdown. If it occurs, we expect our economy to take a -% hit overnight, but we can spend a Culture Point to broker a compromise ourselves. What should we do? A. Shut it down B. Broker a Compromise If you shut the government down, the financial growth stat will be affected. Prerequisite: UNSA School Funding Crisis - choice The City School District is experiencing a funding crisis. As a result, fewer students are engaging with the sciences, and more are focusing only on what can make them rich. An infusion of price could help curtail a significant shift toward a focus on wealth in our global culture. A. Refuse B. Accept If you refuse, your global Culture will shift away from knowledge and towards a more industrial model. The price of this event is generally around 500.000c to 3.000.000c. Rumble & Roll An unexpected worldquake has struck near City, measuring number on the Richter scale. based on severity - While some citizens felt the shaking, it went largely unnoticed/ A few people experienced damage to unsecured items, but no significant damage has been reported/ Some minor damage was done to [building which dropped its rating to level number/ Significant damage was done to number facilities and number were destroyed entirely and number people were killed]. This event ranges from no effect to destroying entire cities in one go. You can't do anything to prevent this from happening. Buildings that are more upgraded stand a larger chance of surviving. If a level V building gets hit, it can downgrade to level I - IV. If a level I building gets hit, it's destroyed. Idiocracy - choice A popular politician in City has begun promoting a powerfully anti-intellectual message, convincing people not to trust science and modern medicine. We could launch a campaign to educate the public before this attitude becomes a feature of the local culture, but doing so will cost price. These events are generally incredibly expensive, often going over 10.000.000c. Just don't click either option and reboot your game, the event will be gone. Rising Crime Rates A rash of organized crime has spread throughout City. The local police are doing their best to get it udner control, but in the meantime [City[ has become a substantially less attractive place to live. 2-5 people leave your city/minute. The Dropping Crime Rates event can undo this. Industrial Accident A team of miners at outpost has hit a subterranean pocket of highly volatile gasses, causing an explosion. The outpost has been completely destroyed and number of gasses have been released in the atmosphere of world The outpost and all its mines are gone, and your world's pressure goes up. Nothing you can do about this one, other than simply not having mines. Facility Crushed Due to a flaw in construction, your building in City has been crushed by the intense atmospheric pressure of world, its rating to [level/ destroying it in seconds]. This event either reduced a facility's rating, or completely destroys it, depending on how high its rating was. Once a facility's rating has been reduced by a crushing event, that imposes a limit to how far you can upgrade it back to normal again. If a level V facility got crushed to level IV, you can't upgrade it anymore. Prerequisite: Have an atmospheric pressure of over 2.000.000pa. Plague Outbreak - choice A deadly new virus has broken out in City, already costing number lives. We can lock down the city to prevent it from spreading, but it will cost price. Of course failing to do so could cost many lives all across world. A really shitty event. You instantly lose a lot of population, the price is very high, and you may lose a really high number of people if you don't pay it. Reboot your game to make it go away. You will still have lost that initial number of people, I believe. Survival of the Fittest - choice A protestor from the Sons of Hephaestus has been making waves in [City}, spreading a hateful anti-terraforming message. Even more troubling, they seem to be swaying some of the more impressionable people in the city. We could send an assassin to silence them for price, and prevent a potential shift in our culture away from our sacred mission. Shall we give the order? Prerequisite: Daughters of Gaia Neutral Events/Situationally Useful Events Overflow - choice One of your mines, name, has accidentally tapped a massive aquifer. Engineers have stabilized it temporarily, but they were forced to shut down operations. They say they could resume mining if we drain the aquifer and release the water onto the surface, or we could simply shut down the mine and leave sea levels unchanged. What should be do? A. Abandon the Mine B. Release the Water At least 10,000 cm of water will be added to the sea level if the player chooses to release the water. The water would become vapor in the atmosphere if the planet is too hot, or it would become ice if the planet is too cold. Choosing to release the water becomes a riskier choice in later stages of a game, as it can risk increasing the sea level to less-desirable levels. Falling Star - choice Satellites have discovered a massive incoming meteoroid that will impact world within days! It's too late to divert it entirely, but our scientists have proposed a unique solution, rather than letting it impact, which will result in a release of gasses to thicken the atmosphere, we could nudge it to aerobrake through the atmosphere, releasing water and oxygen as it burns up and leaving the pressure unchanged. Either way, we expect no damage from the collision. What should we do? A. Let it impact B. Aerobraking mision. If you let it impact, your pressure will increase by about 3.000. If you aerobrake, both oxygen and water levels will increase by about 1.500 The Gift of Industry - choice A wealthy donor is interested in offering to upgrade our building in City to level - for free. In return, he/she is hoping for a slight change in our Economic policies, toward a more industrial model. Should we accept this offer? A. Accept B. Refuse If you accept, your world's Culture will move more towards industrial. Local Accent The citizens of City have begun to develop a recognizable regional accent, a pattern of speech that is being described as - precise and clear/ . This unique accent is already becoming a part of the local identity of City. No effect. Can turn into Local Dialect and Local Language in subsequent events. Local Dialect As the people of City continue to grow and change, so too does their speech. The local accent has evolved into a new dialect of its own, partially understandable to foreigners but layered with new grammar, vocabulary, and meaning. No effect. Prerequisite: Local Accent. Can turn into Local Language in a subsequent event. Give me your Tired, your Poor - choice The citizens of world love their new home, but worlds away people are still suffering. If we were to adopt a more democratic style of government, we could encourage immigrants from throughout the solar system to come settle here, boosting population growth in every one of our cities. Should we begin making preparations? A. +5% democracy B. Refuse If you accept, your world's Culture will shift. Local Flavor A new style of cuisine has developed in City, based on - light and airy ingredients/ heavy ingredients and dense flavors/ uninteresting flavors used in boring ways/ old-fashioned flavors re-imagined/ unexpected flavors and creative presentations/ exotic spices and intense flavors. Already a staple of the local diet, it is becoming popular elsewhere on world as well and we expect it to spread to other worlds soon! No effect. Faces in a Storm During an intense dust storm, over a dozen travelers reported seeing a huge stone face carved into the mountains near City. When the dust settled it could not be re-located, but the witnesses insist that something is out there. No effect. The Hiker City is buzzing with rumors that a person, never clearly glimpsed but definitely humanoid, was seen walking freely on the surface without protection. A local legend has developed about the so-called "Hiker," a reclusive human (or even alien) surviving alone on the surface of world. No effect. Building the Future A new style of architecture is developing in City, which emphasizes - clear lines and elegant curves/ colorful patterns and experimental forms/ rough surfaces and uncomfortable edges/ clean lines and straightforward layouts/ expensive materials and hyper-detailing/ stone surfaces and geometric proportions. While still in its infancy, this new style is quickly being adopted by local architects and has become heavily associated with City in the public eye. No effect. Civic Duty - choice It's that time again! Elections are being held throughout the solar system to define the next era of UNSA leadership. The hot topic during this election: Values/Eco-Policy/Economics/Government Structure. One faction is pro--, while the other leans more heavily pro--. Who will you vote for? A change in your world's Culture based on what you voted for. Prerequisite: UNSA Cultural Hotspot A recent influx of immigrants into City have formed a thriving - Polynesian/American/Polish/whatever community. Mixing local traditions with their own, these settlers have enriched the native landscape and left a permanent mark on the culture of City No effect. Hero of the Hour City is buzzing with news of a heroic - nurse/ pilot/ engineer who saved hundreds of lives during a - devastating pandemic/ mid-flight engine failure/ terrible earthquake. With the local government expected to announce a statue in his/her honor soon, it's all but certain that he/she will become a part of the local culture. No Effect. Spirit of Competition The year on your world world Games have taken place in City! '' ''of succesfulness of event - From its breathtaking opening ceremony to the incredible feats of athleticism on display, this event will go down in history as a triumph!/ With tight planning and creative execution, this was a particularly successful competition/ While the competition was entertaining enough, audiences largely agreed that overall it was an unremarkable event/ After being rocked by a series of major scandals and embarassments, though, this competition will go down in history as a particularly infamous event/ Unfortunately, a series of delays and frustrations resulted in the entire event being something of a disappointment. No effect. Solar Winds A massive increase in solar activity has resulted in significantly stronger solar winds heading toward Ragnarok. Already have begun stripping away the upper layers of the atmosphere. Effect: Permanent pressure decrease per minute of around -50 pa, visible on the Stats Page. Prerequisite: Expert Mode Trivia: Solar winds are not actual wind. They are streams of charged particles our star emits. Earth has a magnetic field that blocks most of the Sun's solar winds, though if a really large solar flare were to occur, that would have the ability to knock out electricity systems around the globe. Solar flares also cause the Northern lights. Solar Activity A massive increase in solar activity has resulted in spiking temperatures all across world! We hope the effects will die down eventually, but for now we'll just have to accept this. Prerequisite: Expert mode. International Recognition In recognition of its increasing economic, scientific, and cultural contributions to the ever-growing tapestry of human society, the UNSA has erected a new plaque in the center of City dedicated to the past, present and future citizens of world. No effect. Prerequisite: UNSA It doesn't matter if the city is actually big at all. It could be completely empty. As long as it has some population, this event can pop up. Favorable Summer A particularly favorable summer has temporarily boosted the health of the species by -%. This can be good, but if you are playing on Expert mode, you may need to stop this from happening by culling the species a little bit, as you don't want this species to eat species that support it to extinction. The change in health is represented within the 'modifier' part of species' health calculations. Prerequisite: Play using the Biospheres feature and have species on your world. Popular Pet After a popular celebrity started raving about their new species, people all across world have started getting their own, resulting in a -% boost to its health. I am not sure if this boost is temporary or permanent, please add that info here. Prerequisite: Play using the Biospheres feature and have species on your world. Resurrection A wild species has been discovered surviving on the surface of world! Previously thought to be extinct, our scientists are thrilled to announce that the species has not completely died out after all! Prerequisite: Play using the Biospheres feature and have a species that's gone extinct. Mutation Scientists have discovered a very unusual species during a routine conservation sweep. Further investigation revealed that the species has mutated, spawning a sister species that is being called Native/Variant species! This can be very annoying, as it can introduce traits that unbalance your oxygen or temperature levels. Prerequisite: Play using the Biospheres feature and have species on your world. New Niche Specimens of the species have found a new niche in their local ecosystem. Our scientists are predicting that it will results in a -% boost to the species overall health! This can be good, but if you are playing on Expert mode, you may need to stop this from happening by culling the species a little bit, as you don't want this species to eat species that support it to extinction. The change in health is represented within the 'modifier' part of species' health calculations. Prerequisite: Play using the Biospheres feature and have species on your world. Viriditas A brand new Altar of Gaia has been constructed in City, honoring the brave citizens of the Daughters of Gaia who have labored, fought, and given their lives to help spread life out into the universe. No effect. Prerequisite: Daughters of Gaia Master of Scale A brand new state-of-the-art local branch office has been built in City, creating new jobs in the local economy and granting Horizon employees new opportunities to advance through our organization. Prerequisite: Horizon Corporation Practical Idealism - choice A major metanational corporation is offering to invest price in your efforts at settling world. That being said, if you accept their investment they will expect to be given expanded rights on world, signifying a -% reduction in the independence movement. Would you like to accept their offer? Prerequisite: Have an independence score that is not 0% or 100%. Terrorist Attack A terrorist cell, calling itself the sword of world, has attempted a bombing inside your building in City, but the bomb misfired and no harm was done. Under interrogation they claimed to be protesting your materialistic values, but experts suggest they may actually be off-world agents trying to stop the independence movement. No effect. Prerequisite: Have an independence score that is not 0% or 100%. Prevent terror attacks from happening by saving up 20 culture points and using them all at once, instead of slowly edging towards independence. Local Hero A local hero among the Sons of Hephaestus has been honored with a new plaque in the center of City, honoring their sacrifice in the pursuit of planet's rights and the preservation of the natural state of world. No effect. Prerequisite: Sons of Hephaestus Only Available on Specific Worlds Terrorist Attack - Lethe A terrorist cell, calling itself the Sword of Lethe, has detonated a bomb inside your building in City, destroying it completely. They claim to be protesting your industrial economics, but experts suggest they may actually be suffering the effects of the Lethe Plague. Prerequisite: Only on Lethe. A Helping Hand - Historical Earths Hey, this connection won't last long, but I've hacked in long enough to give you a helping hand. '' ''Lee, Daughters of Gaia -'' ''Your simulation hasn't reached paradise levels yet, so I've nudged your stats a little further in that direction. Please achieve Paradise [[habitability]!] Sons of Hephaestus - Your simulation is changing significantly from the starting stats of the planet, so I've nudged them a little back in that direction. Please keep the planet the same!/ Your simulation is looking good, very close to the starting conditions on the planet. But in the name of perfection, I've nudged your stats a little closer to those starting levels. ''Our planetary stats have been adjusted by an unknown third party. '' Alana Lee of the Daughters of Gaia or Red of the Sons of Hephaestus drops in to change your planet's stats. Pressure, water, temperature or oxygen levels will move closer to their ideal (either paradise habitability or unchanged stats). The amount that stat moves depends on how far from that ideal it is. It can range from 500 to at least 15.000. Prerequisite: this only happens in the Historical Earths campaign.Category:Content